


Strawberry&Bikini

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	Strawberry&Bikini

*董思成x黄仁珺（单向性转）

 

三伏天少有出门遭罪的，白领都更乐意少拿点儿工资请假瘫家里。任是B市首屈一指的黄氏集团到了这会儿也只有那些有暑假实习任务在身的大学生还比较任劳任怨。  
董思成终于赶在晚饭饭点儿前做好了手头的表格，摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心的功夫肩头蓦地一沉，他抬起头面无表情瞟了眼，发现是跟他同期实习的郑在玹，丫笑得一脸斯文败类搁那儿揶揄他：“董姑爷，您岳父有请呢。”  
听听。  
董姑爷清风明月的人物，懒搭理这话茬，拂了他的手径自轻车熟路往总裁办公室走。

要说黄总也是个好老板，底下员工能躲懒，他不行。三天两头飞来飞去谈生意，秘书给董思成推开门时他刚三言两语结束一通电话。  
“思成来啦，”长辈笑得和气，董思成就也点头点的乖巧。黄父就着董思成父母跟学业的事儿寒暄了会儿才进入正题，“之前答应小珺一放假就带她去海边玩，唉，偏偏分公司三天两头有事，这回约莫又要爽小家伙的约了。”  
话语间提及的小珺说的是黄家的独生女黄仁珺。黄母难产早逝，黄父生意忙奔波在外，幸而董黄两家是定了娃娃亲的世交，小姑娘打小在董家长大也不算没了看管。  
“我去日本开会时给她带了许多白草莓，原想亲手洗给小馋鬼，这下只能托你带去了，” 黄父摇头叹息，“幸好小珺打小就更喜欢粘着你，跟我反倒不大亲近。”  
是了，董家家长也都是官场上的大忙人，仔细算起来还是董思成一手把黄仁珺带大的。  
董思成听黄父话语间颇有些失落，心里默默想，那是您没看过珺珺三四岁第一次在董家过夜时哭着要爸爸的样子，脸上挂着晶莹泪珠的小可怜他抱在怀里哄了大半夜才给哄睡着。

 

被念小可怜儿的黄仁珺在补习班上跟同桌李东淑炫耀她爸爸要带她去海边玩的时候那叫一个开心呀。  
“所以你买了什么款式的泳衣喔？”然而李东淑关心的重点却总是有些跑偏。  
“诶？”黄仁珺还真没想过，“昀昀哥哥说他会给我买的……”  
李东淑摇头，“笨呀，你这个样子，小董哥哥迟早被大学里的漂亮姐姐拐走哦。”  
黄仁珺急了，小心翼翼拽着李东淑的胳膊晃晃，“那、那我该怎么办呀！”  
李东淑一脸包在我身上的样子握住黄仁珺的小小手，“放心放心，放学跟我走。”

 

于是董思成端着洗好的草莓进门时，正遇上换好一身草莓印花比基尼的黄仁珺垫着胸对等身镜一脸要哭的样子，“好平……”  
“咔哒。”  
锁门声终于让黄仁珺意识到屋里进了人，仓促回身间和垂着眼睫推了推金属框眼镜的董思成打了照面。  
董思成打小被浸淫官场的董父教养得喜怒不形于色，黄仁珺这会儿在董思成情绪难辨的注视沐浴下怯怯唤了声“昀昀哥哥……”，对危险感知敏锐的小动物下意识往后退了一步。  
难得缺乏常识的小笨蛋还能记着拉窗帘把落地窗盖严实。董思成把手中物件放到床头柜，一边细心地拿起遥控器把空调关上，一边漫不经心地问那个难得能把比基尼穿得无敌纯情的小姑娘，“珺珺打算在外面穿成这样吗？”他还没换下在公司穿的西装，靠近抖抖索索的黄仁珺时还在好整以暇地摘袖扣。

“我……”黄仁珺把手背在腰后紧张攥窗帘，光洁的小小脚也在木质地板上不自觉地蜷缩脚趾。害羞中的小姑娘低垂着玉质的小脸，从董思成的角度俯视过去就只能看到她婴儿肥尚未褪去的苹果似的红红脸颊。“东淑说这样很好看，哥哥会喜欢。”  
“……这样啊。” 董思成在矮他许多的小姑娘一步距离处停下，不置可否。  
黄仁珺偷偷抬起点儿视线，看到自己交叠着的脚前停下哥哥西装裤下自己给买的那双相对违和的毛绒玩具拖鞋，喉咙里一句“那哥哥喜欢吗？”还没憋出来就被董思成陡然把她抱到半空的举动吓成了一声短促的惊呼，她紧紧搂住董思成的脖颈，小哭包泫然欲泣地喊哥哥。  
董思成在床边坐下，把小女孩摆到自己大腿上，一边挑着碗里的草莓一边心想着还没到你该哭的时候呢。  
“哥哥……哥哥到底喜欢不喜欢？”黄仁珺看董思成就顾着草莓，都不怎么看自己，有点伤心了。  
“哥哥很喜欢。”董思成揽着黄仁珺相对同龄人格外羸弱的肩膀的手说话间滑落到小女孩蝉翼一样薄脆的肩胛骨处，继续向下，他耷拉着眼皮把黄仁珺上身泳衣的带子挑开，“但是别人也能看到这样的珺珺……我就不太喜欢了。”  
黄仁珺尚不懂如何阻止，发育不全的乳房就颤巍巍暴露在了室内冷气逐渐散去的空气里。  
董思成一脸冷淡地捻起挑好的草莓，点了点少女色泽粉嫩的乳头。黄仁珺立刻像虾子一样蜷缩起身体在他怀里扭来扭去，她一边嘤咛着一边委屈又不解地问哥哥在做什么。

“在惩罚。”

“为什么？”漂亮的小傻瓜委屈之中还试图搂着哥哥的脖子怯怯地撒娇，“我明明一直很乖很听哥哥的话。”

董思成像是听到了又像是没听，看着黄仁珺冒着细汗的晕红小脸把草莓在嘴里咬开，接着垂下头埋在少女胸前含住那颗因为敏感而抖抖立起来的粉色乳头。利用粗粝舌苔把碎开的草莓果肉抵着那颗小颗粒用力摩挲了一下，咽进喉咙的同时又唆了一口少女脆弱的乳尖。  
身体敏感的小女孩立刻有了强烈的反应，她操着尚还稚嫩的嗓子细细呻吟了一下就被自己羞耻的声音吓到了，立刻开始哭，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒流了满脸，“哥哥欺负我……”  
“珺珺不是说要听哥哥的话吗？”董思成却还是不为所动的样子，但顶着黄仁珺大腿内侧的地方却十分灼热坚挺。

黄仁珺就抽噎着紧紧抱他示好，却不知道自己胸前两团酥软隔着一层薄薄的衬衫对已成年的男人造成了多大的刺激，“我听哥哥的话，可是这样……这样好奇怪，哥哥别这样了好不好……”她沉浸在伤心的情绪里渐渐语无伦次。  
“奇怪？”董思成修长的手指开始往黄仁珺被轻薄的三点式裹住的私处探，“是很奇怪呢。”他低下头贴着黄仁珺滚烫的小脸今天第一次低声笑了起来，“珺珺这里湿了啊……”  
黄仁珺哭的更凶了，小女孩什么都不懂，只觉得在喜欢的哥哥面前丢脸了，“哥哥……哥哥……”却也不知道说什么才能让面前这个让她感到陌生与恐惧的昀昀哥哥停下来，只会这样子哭了。  
“虽然珺珺是不听话的孩子……”董思成舔舐黄仁珺血珠子一样充红的耳垂，眸光暗沉。  
“我没有……”黄仁珺羞恼地扭开小脑袋躲他，却被更紧地箍进董思成怀里。比基尼下面的带子也被哥哥挑开了，“但是我还是要帮帮珺珺。”  
那根方才还在捻弄她胸前两粒乳珠的修长指节先是揉了揉嫩肉簇拥着的羞怯花珠，然后就往女孩更湿热的秘处挤进去。黄仁珺咬着董思成的肩膀哭出声来，两条小细腿在半空中无力地蹬了两下，然后在更强烈的抽动刺激下条件反射并拢起来夹住董思成的手不让动了。  
董思成就就着这个僵局抬起一直懒散耷拉着的眼皮看向她。  
黄仁珺害怕地抖了一下已经经不起更大刺激的身体，然后撅起嘴巴啜泣道，“不舒服……这样很奇怪……”  
“珺珺在怕哥哥吗？”  
董思成不再抽动指节，温柔的昀昀哥哥似乎回来了，他亲亲黄仁珺被泪水浸着的小脸。  
“我……”  
“怕就对了。”董思成把手抽出来，修长的手指亮晶晶的。  
“哥哥也害怕珺珺会被别的男人这样欺负。”  
“而且他们不会因为珺珺哭了就停下来。”

“不穿了，我不穿了。”小动物终于撑过了危险期，立刻忘了董思成刚才怎样使坏，乖巧巧垂着泪一下一下点头。  
董思成由是温柔柔地亲亲抱抱进行安抚，“也不是不可以穿，只是要等珺珺再大一些”  
他本意是说年龄再大一些，但黄仁珺却一下子想到了更紧张的事情。  
“哥哥哥哥……”她眨巴眨巴还被水汽充盈着的漂亮眼睛不太开心地问，“东淑说男生不喜欢平胸，那哥哥会因为这个不喜欢我吗……”越说越小声，生怕得到不想要的回答。

“珺珺这样就很可爱，”董思成说着温和地捏了捏手里触感柔软的少女酥胸，黄仁珺柔弱无骨似的软在他怀里娇声细喘着，他整只大手盖住小馒头一样细软的乳房揉了揉，伏到妹妹耳畔低声淡淡道，“哥哥一只手就玩得过来。”

 

END  
对不起！每一个字都是建立在虚构基础上为了满足个人恶趣味写的！！  
爽完不要接受我传播的负面思想！！大家该穿比基尼的还是要放心大胆的穿！！


End file.
